1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of displaying an appropriate operation guide in accordance with a situation of use in an image forming apparatus having a number of functions, so as to allow a user to easily select a suitable function from among a large number of functions. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique allowing a user to select even a combination not known to the user, when a plurality of functions are to be combined and used from among a large number of functions, without lowering operability for the user.
2. Description of the Background Art
It has become increasingly common to connect an image forming apparatus having a printer function or a copy function to a network, to allow use by a plurality of users. Further, the number of apparatuses having a plurality of functions (modes) such as a copy function, a facsimile function (hereinafter “facsimile” may also be denoted as FAX or fax), a network-supported printer function and a scanner function, such as multi-function peripherals, is increasing. In such a multi-function peripheral, each user selects a basic function (mode) and sets a function of duplex (two-sided) printing or collective printing (such as 2-in-1 by which two pages of an original document are printed on one sheet, or 4-in-1 by which four pages of an original document are printed on one sheet), whereby images are formed on sheets of paper in a desired manner. Appropriate combinations of these functions come to be more frequently used.
When a user uses such a multi-function peripheral (image forming apparatus), the user inputs image data using, for example, the scanner function, performs image processing (such as collection) by inputting various instructions through an operation panel, and prints the results using the printer function. Some apparatuses allow the user to confirm the result of processing, by providing a thumb-nail image or a preview image to ease user operation. Further, some apparatuses convert such a series of user operations to a macro command and automatically registers with a key, or display operation history as a menu, so as to allow the user to easily instruct the same process. Further, some apparatuses predict and present possible next operation command based on a comparison between operation history and recent operations or based on operation frequency, so as to eliminate the necessity to perform complicated menu selecting operation.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-236028 (Document 1) discloses an image forming apparatus in which an appropriate predicted menu in accordance with the situation of use of the image forming apparatus is displayed, so as to allow the user to easily instruct an image processing function that is often used. The image forming apparatus disclosed in Document 1 includes: a history management unit managing the operation history of the user; a function count management unit counting the state of use of processing functions in the operation history, and outputting a process count value; a prediction control unit predicting image processing operations with priority based on the process count value, and generating a prediction menu; an image working control unit forming an image of reduced size indicating expected result of processing of the object image based on the predicted image processing operation; a preview display control unit displaying the prediction menu including the image of expected result on an operation unit in accordance with the priority; and a process executing unit executing, in response to selection of one item of the prediction menu, the corresponding image processing.
In the image forming apparatus, the operation history of the user is managed; the state of use of process functions in the operation history is counted and the process count value is output; image processing operations are predicted with priority based on the process count value and a plurality of prediction menus are formed accordingly; an image reduced in size is formed representing the expected result of processing based on the predicted image processing operation; the prediction menu including the image of expected result is displayed on the operation unit in accordance with the priority, for every destination of output of the processed result; and in response to selection of one item of the prediction menu, the corresponding image processing is executed. Therefore, an appropriate prediction menu in accordance with the situation of use of the image forming apparatus is displayed, and the image processing function often used by the user can be used without necessitating complicated settings.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-297488 (Document 2) discloses an image forming apparatus allowing, even when a user uses an image forming apparatus that he/she has never operated in the past, the user to utilize operation history stored in another image forming apparatus of a similar type, if the user has an experience of using the image forming apparatus of the similar type that is communicable with the image forming apparatus to be used. The image forming apparatus disclosed in Document 2 includes: an operation history storing unit storing operation history based on operation instructions input through an input unit; a communication unit performing data communication with one or a plurality of other image forming apparatuses communicable through a prescribed network; operation history collecting unit collecting operation histories from the one or plurality of other image forming apparatuses using the communication unit; an operation history integrating unit integrating the operation history stored in the operation history storing unit and the operation history collected by the operation history collecting unit from the one or plurality of other image forming apparatuses; an operation history display unit controlling display on a display unit of the operation histories integrated by the operation history integrating unit; an operation history selecting unit selecting an arbitrary operation history from the operation histories displayed on the display unit; and a setting unit setting the image forming apparatus based on the operation history selected by the operation history selecting unit.
In the image forming apparatus, operation history based on operation instructions is stored in the storage unit; operation histories are collected from one or a plurality of other image forming apparatuses communicable through a prescribed communication medium; the operation history stored in the storage unit and the operation history or histories collected from the one or plurality of other image forming apparatuses are integrated; the integrated operation histories are displayed controlled on the display unit; an arbitrary operation history is selected from the displayed operation histories; and setting is done based on the selected operation history. Therefore, even when the user uses an image forming apparatus he/she has never operated before (no operation history is stored), it is possible to use operation history stored in another image forming apparatus of a similar type, if the user has operated the image forming apparatus of the similar type communicable to the image forming apparatus to be used (that is, operation history is stored in the image forming apparatus of the similar type). Therefore, even if the image forming apparatus is to be used for the first time, it is possible to reduce the trouble of setting each and every item from scratch. Thus, the conventional problem that all settings must be done from scratch when a new image forming apparatus is to be used as operation history of other image forming apparatus is unavailable, can be solved. The user can easily select and re-use desired operation history, and the operation history stored in each image forming apparatus can effectively be utilized, whereby operation efficiency and productivity can be improved.